A Queens' Resolve
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: What if Jack Atlas was a female and Yusei found out? Also: yugiohfan163 co wrote this story as well.
(New Domino City)

Yusei was checking over his Duel Runner to make sure it was all set to go.

'Ok. The engine seems to be broken.' He thought as he took the engine out of the bike with a delicate hand. 'Now. Carefully. Carefully!'

He sighed as he got it out and set it down.

"Oi Yusei." Called out a voice as the door slammed opened.

"What is it Jack?"

"Crow wanted to tell you that Sherry and Bruno are dating….in your room." He blushed at the memory.

"Well can you tell them to stop?" Yusei groaned hearing that.

"Can't they locked me out after…" He shook his head. "Anyway."

"Great."

"Yusei? I also saw Luna with your girlfriend…"

"Wait, don't tell me…"

"Yes. They were having...sex." Jack said seriously.

"But Luna's a kid!"

"Yet when I saw them they were both in their twenties and …..futas."

"I….I can't believe!" He shouted kicking the toolbox.

"I'm sorry Yusei. But at least you didn't see them….it wasn't for anyone under thirty." Jack's face started to blush redder. "Yusei?"

"What?" Groaned the mechanic rubbing his head.

"There is a Kuriboh on your head." He said pointing to the fluff ball on his head.

"Eh, just leave him. I'm gonna take a nap." Sighed Yusei walking to his room. Only to trip on a wire and falling onto Jack's body. "Ow."

"Get your hands off me." Said Jack blushing while Yusei's hands were groping her breasts...wait what?

Yusei noticed their position and noticed Jack's chest was more pronounced than usual.

"Yusei…." Jack's voice became more feminine as 'his' face became as head as the Red Dragon ArchFiend scales.

"What are you hiding under that jacket of yours?"

"Yusei...get off now or else."

Yusei listened, though mainly cause he just wanted to take a nap and calm himself.

"Now…" Jack grabbed his hand and let him touch her C-cup breasts. "This is better."

"Seriously, what is this?"

"Yusei. You FUCKING IDIOT I HAVE BEASTS, YOU CRAB HEADED ASS!"

"What the hell's your problem!" Yusei yelled back taking his hand off her chest.

"YOU! YUSEI! YOU HAVE BEEN MY FUCKING PROBLEM EVER SINCE YOU STARTED DATING THAT RED HAIRED CACTUS!" Yelled Jack in rage.

"WHO I DATE IS MY BUSINESS! NOT FUCKING YOURS!" Yusei yelled back who was pissed off.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR FUCKING PROMISE YOU ASS...H..ole…." Jack turned and started to shake. "You promised…."

"Promises what?"

"You would protect me...like you did before the event.." She said with a shakened voice.

"Well why are you so worried? Where's all that pride you always have?"

"With you." She said pointing her finger into his chest. "My pride and hopes are in you, Yusei."

He looked at her confused.

"You always gave me my pride, as both a duelist and a person, yet..." She looked down. "I betrayed you, and for what? Fame? Power?"

"Thanks for digging up old wounds." Frowned Yusei.

"I'm sorry Yusei. But When I was 'King', I constantly worried about you. Heck there were times I would come back and leave you either cards or a few pieces of scrap for your duel runner."

That made Yusei stare at her in shock before turning to anger. "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

"GOODWIN THREATENED TO KILL YOU IF I DID ANYTHING ELSE!" She yelled out with tears flowing from her face.

Yusei looked away and all went silent.

"Yusei….I'm sorry…" Jack said before walking away...wait? Toward a closet?

"Uh, why are you going into a closet?"

"N-No! Reason!" She said before running towards the door.

'Alright, Jack is either hiding something, or just went nuts.'

-In Yusei's room-

Said duelist was napping on his bed.

'Yusei.' Thought Jack as she quietly entered the room in a robe. She walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. 'I hope you can forgive me….my king.'

Just then a small creature that looked like a small blue hooded demon with a tuning fork appeared and started to giggle.

"Quiet." She whispered.

The creature just looked at her confused before grinning.

"What are you grinning about?"

The creature just grinned as it slowly pulled out a small hammer and moved it toward the tuning fork.

Jack panicked and reached down to the creature. Only for it to create a noise so loud that it caused several viewers to faint. (Sorry!)

Jack panicked and saw Yusei groan from the sound. As this occurred the creature disappeared with a loud laugh. "Stupid Resonator!"

"Jack?" Groaned Yusei.

"Uh…..no?"

"Oh….Mother?" Looks like Yusei is still half asleep.

"...yes?" Jack spoke. 'Why did I say that?'

"Mother...I need some advice."

"What is it?"

"Well...I like this girl…" He blushed.

"Who?"

"...I can't say….but she is strong, beautiful, hot tempered, and ….." Yusei blushed even more.

"And?"

"...a queen among girls…"

'That's me!'

"Mother. What should I do? I don't want my heart broken again." Yusei said with a grim face.

"You should just be honest with this girl."

"How? She is in love with someone else...two someone's actually…" Yusei said remembering a blue haired secretary and a glasses wearing reporter. "She wouldn't be interested in me."

"Well you shouldn't just give up, that's not like you."

"Mother?" Yusei said as he started to wake up. "How do-"

"Go back to sleep!"

"Wait…." Yusei started to blush crimson. "JACK!"

"EEP!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AND WEARING A ROBE AS WELL!"

"YOU'RE DREAMING!"

Yusei groped her breast. "I'M AWAKE! AND WHY MASQUERADE AS MY MOTHER!"

"I PANICKED!"

"...You heard all of that…" Yusei blushed.

"Yusei, do you think I'm a man or woman?"

"..." Yusei didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"...a w-w-w-"

"Well?"

"A WOMAN! GOD DAMN IT! A BEAUTIFUL SMOKING HOT WOMAN!" Yusei yelled as his body turned red.

"But before you kept thinking I was a guy."

"...I lied….I thought of a female you for a long time…."

"So you knew the truth, or did you just imagine me as one?"

"The second one."

"Well you were right. I was a girl the whole time."

"Jack, I'm-" Yusei tried to say before being kissed.

"Shut up."

"Jack….You-"

"Yes. I love you Yusei."

"Wow."

"Yusei? I think your rod is trying to get a feel." Jack smiled.

He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants.

"Well…" She took off her robe to reveal her naked body to Yusei. Her folds were wet with her juices. "Let's fix that Y.U.S.E.I~"

He blushed and looked over her naked form.

"No need to look so shy. I won't bite, much." Jack smiled as her nipples hardened.

He nodded as she started pulling his pants off.

"My. Such a small cock for such a strong man like you, Yusei." She teased.

"Then why are you drooling?"

"Because." She said before grabbing it. "It's so cute. Like you."

He groaned as she moved her hand all over it.

"Yusei, Tell me. Did I ever try this in your fantasies?"

"Yeah."

"Oh?" She said before putting her fingers down his body before sticking her finger up his anus. "How about now?"

"AH!" Gasped Yusei as Jack felt his cock get harder.

"I'll take that as a no then." She grinned as she moved the finger around while moving her other hand up and down his cock. "Yusei. Kiss me~" She moaned.

He blushed as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. All the while their bodies started to climax from the touch of their bodies.

Both moaned as his sperm shot out onto her stomach.

"Yusei~" Jack moaned as she took out her fingers from Yusei's anus. She picked some of the sperm up and licked it from her fingers.

"Jack. I-"

"Yes?"

"...Can I?" Yusei blushed while looking at Jack's breasts with longing.

"Go ahead."

Yusei nodded before moving closer to her naked form and putting his cock into her breast...wait...

"AH! YUSEI~" moaned Jack feeling the hot shaft push inside her breast.

"JACK! I LOVE YOU!" He cried as he plowed his cock into her nipple. It gripped and sucked on his cock like it was a mouth.

"Yusei!" Jack moaned. "I love you too, my king."

Yusei moved his hips faster with the cock going deeper into her breasts. "Jack, I'm about to cum!"

"Then cum!" She moaned as she felt his sperm enter her mammary glands. She pulled up and moaned as the sperm dripped from her nipple and onto the bed.

"Yusei." Jack said as she cupped her other breast in her hand. "Suck me dry~"

He moved over and pulled her onto his lap before capturing her nipple in his mouth.

"YUSEI~" Moaned Jack as he sucked on her nipple like a newborn. "Go ahead and lick them as well!"

Yusei obliged as he licked her nipples with his tongue while he moved his hands towards her folds.

Jack shuddered and let out a gasp as his fingers rubbed and teased her snatch. "Yusei~ S-Stop teasing me and make me cum~"

"Oh? You mean like this?" He started pushing two of his fingers inside her folds.

"YES~ MORE! YUSEI! MORE! FASTER!" Moaned Jack with pent up lust bubbling to the surface with each feel of Yusei's fingers against her scratch. "I'M CUMMING!"

"Ah...Jack…" Panted Yusei as he saw Jack pushing him onto his back and moving closer to his still hard cock with her juices flowing across the bed and his own sweaty body.

"Time for the best part~" she purred.

"Jack I-"

"I want YOU YUSEI! I WANT YOUR SPERM! I WANT YOUR CHILD!" Jack cried as her pussy slowly engulfed his cock as a trickle of blood ran down his cock. She bit her lip to try and muffle her pain.

"Jack. Your-" Yusei tried to say before feeling his cock penetrating her uterus, causing him to moan. "A...virgin?"

"Yes. I am. I never tried to do this until today, and only with you, my king~"

'Wow, she really does love me.'

"Yusei. Make me your queen." Jack moaned as Yusei's cock continually thrusted against the linings of her womb. She rocked her hips with his thrusts and cried out as the tip poked into her womb.

"Jack! I'm about to cum. Let-"

"No. Don't take it out!" She leaned down with her chest against his and wrapped her arms around him while rocking her hips. "Make me pregnant with your seed, my king~"

Yusei grunted at her bouncing and felt his dick start twitching.

"YUSEI!"

"JACK!"

They both felt their insides boil as Yusei's seed entered her womb like an arrow of a marksman.

Jack arched her back with a smiled before laying her head down on Yusei's chest as both panted. "My king~"

"That….was great…." Panted Yusei.

"Not...as...great...as..you were...my love.." Jack panted before both fell into a deep slumber.

-About three months later-

"Um...Jack?" Asked Crow in confusion.

"What?"

"Are you gaining weight?" Asked Leo as Luna looked at her lover with sadness. It looked like it as a onetime deal with the Black Rose, since Luna was on Leo's lap.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you are fat!" Crow exclaimed. "YOU'RE FAT!"

That got him a boot to the groin.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Jack yelled. Well this was half true since she was three months with child, not that anyone but Yusei knew.

"GHA!...Jack you-"

"Let's just calm down." Spoke Yusei getting in between them.

"Fine. Yusei." She said before whispering. "My King~"

He blushed hearing that.

"What is his problem?" Crow groaned as he got up. "First he get fat and now he listens to you? Are you Gu-"

"NO!"

"Then what? Jack is a girl?" Crow joked not knowing that both King and Queen stiffened.

"Uh…"

"Wait? Jack is a girl?" Crow looked at both Yusei and a blushing Jack before his own eyes widened as did the room's other occupants. "Holy shit."

"WHAT!"

"JACK IS A WOMAN!"

"FUCK YOU YUSEI!"

"Can I join?"

"CARLY!"

"What? It's kinky right Sherry?"

"SHUT UP!"

'This got weird.' Thought Yusei.

"Yusei…." Said a now pissed off Jack. "Can I punch him in the face?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you my king~" She smiled as Crow started to run.

"GAH! JACK STOP!"

"GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

'Yup, way weird.'

"Yusei?" Asked Leo and Luna.

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Luna is pregnant…" said Leo with a blush.

"Oh boy."

"With….my child...and.." She points to the red head. "HER'S!"

'Fuck.'

Yep just another day for Yusei and his new girlfriend.


End file.
